The Final Battle
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Mobuis was dead. Or at least half of it was. But the other half wasn't far behind. Machines of destruction and evil roamed the streets of innocent cities and shot down anyone who so much as breathed in their direction. But Sonic the Hedgehog was going to change that. Eggman has gone too far and now it's time to end it. An ending that will leave you surprised.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Sonic and I are really busy at the moment setting something up so... let's make this quick! Ready Sonic?**

**Sonic:Yeah sure...**

**Me:One. Two. Three!**

**Sonic&amp;Me:WELCOME TO OUR VERY SPECIAL STORY, READERS! ALL WE WANT TO SAY IS THAT WE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY AND REVIEW ALL YOU WANT! NOW... QUE THE STORY!**

* * *

**The Final Battle**

_Mobuis was dead. Or at least half of it was._

_But the other half wasn't far behind._

_Machines of destruction and evil roamed the streets of innocent cities and shot down anyone who so much as breathed in their direction. In the air, small harmless looking metallic wasps flew over these cities and withdrew their stingers before a laser twice the size of a regular person would shoot out the end and slam into the sides of office buildings, into the middle of roads, and the underbellies of cars. Together, along with several other different machines of death, these robots could topple cities in a day. At the most... an hour._

_Outside the cities, all the vegetation was slowly diminishing away. Fires from constantly destroyed cities either caused dark clouds of smoke to block the sun and decreased the chance of rain pouring down and providing nourishment for the plants or... they spreaded towards forests like hungry monsters and left once proud and tall trees, burnt, charred piles of dust. Everything was just... dead and gone._

_But... there were survivors._

_The survivors who sensed that their world was starting to crumble around them, the survivors who helped the injured and young children down the ladder and into the sewers beneath their cities, and the survivors who thought that they were safe, but really... they weren't._

_Sooner or later the machines would notice the decrease in people and Mobians and would resume the search underground, in the sewers. And they would stumble upon the survivors and capture them as 'volunteers' for their master's newest creation... The Roboticizer._

_But Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't about to let that happen._

* * *

_A gray barren wasteland stretched on for miles while the sky above was dark with angry clouds that swirled and twirled like a tornado. Craters and large blacken spots decorated the dry, dusty ground where plants and trees once grew. Suddenly, a red, yellow, and green shoe stomped down near a wilted daisy. Attached to the shoe was a young red echidna named Knuckles the Echidna with deep, serious violet eyes and large gloved fists that had two sharp spikes at the end. The echidna looked around the area, a vicious growl coming from between his gritted teeth. A soft gloved hand found its way to the echidna's shoulder causing him to turn and look at a slightly younger pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who shooked her head at him. Sighing, he continued to walk in step with the rest of his small group._

_The small group suddenly halted mid-step when the leader, who stood a few feet in front of all of them, stopped. The leader, a young, lean blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog with clouded green eyes that once were bright and playful, torn gloves, and red, white shoes with broken buckles, stood up straight and glared at what laid out before him and his group._

_Robots._

_Over a thousand of them stood like skyscrapers, easily towering the tiny group by about twenty or thirty feet. All of them were equipped with lasers, guns, missiles, bombs, and possibly anything else that would allow the machines to bring harm to the people of Mobius. Their armors were a bright red and a dark black color and their eyes, which glowed a dark, bloody red, were all directed to the largest robot that stood in front of them. It was about forty-five feet tall, all black with the Eggman logo right on the chest, piercing yellow eyes, and large hands and feet fit for crushing or stomping someone. But it was who sat at the clear dome at the top of the large robot's head that made the small group's leader clench his hands tightly._

_Dr. Eggman._

_The man sat, comfortably above the group, his gloved hands gripping the small joysticks for his robot. The jacket he worn was ripped in many areas, revealing some of the pale skin underneath and the left lenses on his glasses was cracked, taking away a little bit of the light that reflected on the surface from the small computer screens above him. The permanent frown on Eggman's face, somehow deepened as he glared down at the tiny, rodent sized group._

_The two groups studied one another as lightning cackled in the sky, illuminating the battle field and it's players. Suddenly, Sonic reached behind his back and pulled out seven different colored emeralds. Taking a deep breath, the blue hedgehog then threw the emeralds into the air before bending down a bit and jumping after them. The emeralds stopped in mid-air and began to rotate in a small circle as the blue hedgehog appeared in the middle of it. He floated in mid-air with the emeralds, his eyes closed and his body slightly tense. Then, his body bursted into a explosion of yellow light, his quills raising up in the air while the emeralds stopped their rotation around him before flying into his chest. When the light finally faded away, it revealed a floating golden hedgehog with focused, red ruby eyes and raised quills, glaring at Eggman through the clear dome._

_Another cackle of lightning brought a downpour of rain upon the rivals, yet neither side seemed to feel it as they got into their battle positions. Then, simultaneously, both Eggman (using his robot) and the golden hedgehog raised their hands in the air and signaled their groups to attack. Both teams raced towards each other, the Mobians screaming their battle cries while the metallic machines loaded their weapons._

_The final battle was begun._

* * *

_The pink hedgehog glared at the large robot that stood in front of her, wielding a large cannon shaped hand. Unintimidated, she flicked her wrist in the air, causing a large Piko hammer to appear out of nowhere in her palm. With a loud battle cry, she rushed at the robot who shot out five large glowing orbs of energy. Amy lifted her hammer in front of her and swung at the orbs, ricocheting them at the robot's head. A slight smile came on her face when the orbs slammed against the robot's head and caused him to collapse to the muddy ground. The smile soon went away when the robot, with half of it's face missing, got back on it's feet and shot a laser at her. She flipped over the laser and threw her hammer at the robot, aiming for the chest this time. The robot's eyes zoned on the hammer before a pair of lasers shot out and incinerated it. She watched with hard eyes as the ashes of the hammer were washed away in the rain. Growling a bit, she flicked her wrist again and received another Piko hammer with large spikes on the ends._

_"**I WON'T BE DEFEATED!**"Amy roared, looking up at the robot with fire in her eyes._

_Rushing forward, she jumped into the air, lifted the hammer above the robot's head, and..._

* * *

_Sonic hovered a few feet away from the larger robot that Eggman controlled. He and the mad doctor were eye-to-eye as they both listened to the sounds of battle that was happening behind them. Eggman took his eyes off of Sonic to push a small button that activated the megaphone on his robot. He then lowered himself towards a small microphone that was located on his control panel._

_"I'm through playing games with you, Hedgehog."Spat Eggman, a scowl appearing on his face."You mocked my inventions, my size, my mustache, and even my battle strategies. You think that everything that I do.. is a joke. Every battle you think is a game. And every robot you, somehow, destroy you think is a piece of junk. So tell me Rodent."Eggman gestured around them."Do you still think that this is all just a game, a joke? Is my robots fitted with thousands of weapons that could take down all your friends if they so much as make a wrong move, a joke? Is all the Mobians and humans around the world, attempting to hide from the wrath of my robots, a game? Hmmm?"_

_Sonic gave no reply to Eggman other than a serious look, the rain water seeming to have no effort on him at all. The mad doctor seemed to think this was funny for he began to chuckle underneath his breath._

_"So, the immature brat finally seems to realize how serious this all is!"A small smirk appeared on Eggman's face."This might be a little fun after all."_

_As soon as Eggman said that, panels opened up on the robot's chest, revealing dozens of missiles inside. The smirk remained on the mad doctor's face as he flipped open the top of one of his joysticks and pushed a bright red button. The missiles flew out of the chest and headed straight towards Sonic who floated there, watching the missiles come closer. When the missiles were close enough, Sonic kicked out his legs and ricocheted the missiles back at the robot and ducked underneath the shots that managed to get too close for comfort. Sonic glanced up to see the ricocheted missiles head back at the robot only to explode a few inches against an invisible shield. Eggman chuckled a bit at the slightly annoyed look Sonic allowed on his face before pushing another button. The robot's fingers curled a bit as a metal disk popped out of a panel on the arm of the robot and dropped into it's hand. With a quick twist of the joysticks, Eggman sent the metal disk flying towards Sonic. Not really expecting the attack, Sonic put his arms up as the metal disk made contact._

_Smoke surrounded the hedgehog for a few seconds before finally dissipating away, revealing a flickering yellow shield that was protected him from the blast. The shield faded away when Sonic lowered his arms and glanced around the area only to become shocked when he discovered that the robot was no longer in front of him. Glancing around, he discovered that the robot wasn't anywhere!_

_Sonic clenched his fists tightly and continued to look around the area for Eggman.'Impossible. He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air.'_

_A green flash of light suddenly appeared directly behind him. Unfortunately, he was too slow to react and a gigantic metallic hand managed to close around his midsection. Sonic let out a loud yelp when the hand's grip tightened as he was brought up to face Eggman through the clear dome on the robot's head. Eggman seemed to visibly enjoy the shocked expression on Sonic's face._

_"What's wrong Hedgehog? Never seen Chaos Control before?"_

_Sonic looked away from the mad doctor's smirking face and mumbled something underneath his breath. Eggman raised an eyebrow and made the robot bring Sonic closer until they were only separated from each other by the glass dome._

_"What was that Rodent? Did you choke on your shame?"_

_Sonic growled at Eggman's sentence before looking up at the mad doctor with a strong glare."I said, how did you perform Chaos Control without the Chaos Emeralds?"_

_"Oh, that was a simple matter to fix."Eggman smirked and leaned back in his seat, tapping his thumbs together."I knew you and your little Rodent friends were going to go after the seven Chaos Emeralds to beat the Big Bad Eggman."He chuckled."So instead of going after the emeralds, I went after something else that didn't quite have it's 'Guardian' watching over it."_

_Sonic's pupils shrunk at Eggman's sentence."You can't possibly have the Master Emerald! Knuckles left an ancient unbreakable shield over it!"_

_"Ah. That's where you're half wrong."The mad doctor's eyes looked away from Sonic and instead stared at his control panel. Finding what he was looking for, he then pushed a light green button before gripping his joysticks once more._

_Sonic suddenly found himself moving away from Eggman and threw a questioning stare at him. His silent question was answered when the middle of the robot's chest opened up. At first, all Sonic saw was a bunch of colored wires that were endlessly tangled, but his eyes managed to follow all the wires to their power source. A small crystal like shard of the Master Emerald on a tiny pedestal. Sonic looked up from the shard when Eggman began to speak again._

_"Maybe next time you should tell your friend to check to make sure that the entire shield can actually cover the entire pedestal."_

_Instead of throwing back some kind of cocky reply like he usually would do, Sonic growled and attempted to wiggle himself out of the robot's strong grip. A sudden bout of laughter caused him to stop and glare up at Eggman._

_"What's so funny, Eggman?"_

_Eggman's laughter stopped as he regarded the hedgehog."Oh its nothing. Except the fact that you're still trying to fight even though its hopeless when you're just going to end up getting destroyed."_

_"Then why have you destroyed me yet, Eggman?!"Shouted Sonic."You've always bragged about one day getting your hands on me and finally destroying me. So why haven't you done it yet?!"_

_Eggman rolled his eyes at Sonic."Because Hedgehog. You have both the seven Chaos Emeralds and a large amount of Chaos Energy inside of you."_

_"So?"Asked Sonic, hint of his old self in his voice._

_"So,"mimicked Eggman,"even though I have a piece of the Master Emerald in a matter of minutes it will become virtually useless without the rest of the Master Emerald. But, with your Chaos Energy contributing to the shard and the Chaos Emeralds combining with it, my robot and the rest if my army will become invincible."_

_Sonic frowned."And how exactly are you going to take away the Chaos Emeralds and my Chaos Energy?"_

_Eggman smiled a bit."Do you remember the Chaos Syphon?"_

_Sonic looked up at Eggman in shock."You don't mean..."_

_"Oh, I do."Eggman brought his hand over a large yellow button labeled 'Chaos Drain'."Like I said Sonic,"Eggman glared at the golden hedgehog,"I'm tired of playing games."_

_Eggman slammed his hand down on the button just as a bolt of lightning cackled overhead._

* * *

_The red echidna slid to the left, narrowly avoiding a small bullet that almost seemed invisible in the rain overhead. Knuckles glared angrily at the robot in front of him before racing towards it. The robot instantly began to shoot out bullet after bullet at him only to miss every time. Seeing that the bullets weren't slowing the echidna down, the robot switched out the bullets for a laser. Instead of shooting the laser at Knuckles, the robot settled for hitting the ground in front of him, causing a wall of mud to spray up into the air. Unfortunately for Knuckles, he ran right into the mud which made him slip and slide onto his back, covering his entire body with mud._

_Knuckles wiped the mud from his eyes and attempted to get to his feet only to stop when he heard a click. Looking up, Knuckles froze as lightning cackled above, temporarily lighting up the barrel of the gun he found himself face-to-face with. It looked pretty bad for the echidna when... the robot lowered the gun and stood up straight._

_'What?'Knuckles stood up from the ground and studied the robot.'Why did it just stop?'_

_A loud scream suddenly pierced through Knuckles' thoughts, causing him to jerk his head away from the robot and turn around. When he finally found the source of the scream, only for his blood to run cold._

_"Sonic!"_

* * *

_All around the battle field, robots froze in the fight and lowered the weapons, confusing all the Mobians. Then that's when they all heard the scream. It pierced through the rain like a knife, shocking the Mobians out of their period of confusion. They turned towards the source only to end up screaming the same name in anguish.  
_

_"SONIC!"_

* * *

_Green electricity flowed from the shard of the Master Emerald, snaked it's way down the large robot's arm, and rushed over Sonic's body like a wave. Pain rippled through him as his body convulsed heavily in the robot's hand, his energy slowly inking away. Another scream tore it's away out of his mouth and into the air. Meanwhile, Eggman grinned like a maniac from beyond his protective dome. So far his plan was working perfectly._

_Sonic's scream grew louder when all seven of the Chaos Emeralds suddenly exploded out of his chest in a bright green light. The emeralds rotated around him for a minute as his golden fur faded back to his original blue color, his quills falling back to their old position. His screams started to fade away when the amount of electricity lessened and drew back towards the Master Emerald shard, dragging the seven Chaos Emeralds with it. The emeralds flew right into the chest of robot before it closed, a soft yellowish light flashing out of it._

_The hand that held Sonic released his limp body. He fell a few feet, his arms and legs in the air while his back was pointed to the ground. With a soft thud, Sonic landed on the mud covered ground, his eyes closed. All around the area, the Mobians held their breath, waiting for their leader to open his eyes and jump to his feet, changeling the mad doctor once more. But he didn't. He wasn't moving._

_All the Mobians' heads jerked up to glare at Eggman when the mad doctor began to laugh loudly, the laugh echoing throughout the area."Finally!"Eggman snickered."Finally, I have defeated the so-called Hero of Mobius, Sonic the-'You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.'_

* * *

"Cut!"Shouted Becca Simmons(_aka sonicthehedgehoglover2_), getting up out of her director's chair and looking around the area."Okay, whose phone was that?"

The Mobians and Eggman, who stood on a large oak stage with long red curtains that were drawn back at the moment, mumbled amongst themselves as they searched their pockets for their phones or looked down at the communicators on their wrists. After that, they all shook their heads. Even Sonic sat up from his spot on the fake ground and checked his communicator before shaking his head.

Becca frowned."Then whose phone was it!"She turned to the camera."Was it you, Phil?"

The camera bobbed to the left and to the right, causing Becca to sigh. She then turned back to the Mobians and Eggman."It was somebody's phone!"

Amy suddenly raised her hand, causing Becca to turn towards her."So it was you, Amy!"

"No!"Exclaimed Amy, shaking her head."I'm just wondering whether or not, you checked your phone."

"Of course I checked my phone!"Becca began to take her phone out of her jean's pocket."In fact I even put it on silent before we..."Becca looked at the screen of her phone."Huh, well what do you know. It _was_ my phone."

Everyone on stage groaned loudly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"Screeched Eggman, pulling at the edges of mustache."THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME IN THE LAST HALF HOUR THAT WE HAD TO STOP! WHEN WILL I BE ABLE TO SAY THAT I GOT TO DEFEAT SONIC!?"

"How you go take a nap and find out, Eggy."Said Sonic, getting up from the ground and dusting off his body. After ignoring the growl that came from the said Eggy, Sonic then turned to the rest of his group."How about we go take a break and go to the buffet?"

The group looked at each other before nodding their heads. Sonic smiled and walked off the stage with the others following right behind him. Annoyed at this, Becca began to call after them.

"HEY! I NEVER SAID YOU CAN TAKE BREAK!"

"I DID!"Called back Sonic, disappearing out of the range of the camera, taking the others along with him.

"SONIC!"Screamed Becca, stomping her foot after him."COME BACK!

"YO PHIL! CARE TO JOIN US?"

The camera dropped to the ground as a young man rushed in front of it and followed the Mobians.

"GUYS!"Whined Becca, running to catch up with the others.

A few minutes after the crew left, the lights began to dim.

"Um, hello?"Eggman tapped on the dome of his robot."Evil genius stuck in his robot. Anybody?"

The light flickered off.

"Anybody?"

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS FELL FOR THE PRANK? REVIEW!**


	2. NOT A NEW CHAPTER, BUT STILL IMPOTRANT!

**Me:Author note! Not a new chapter! Anyway, be on the lookout for the real version of this. I know how some of you got upset when I ended this story the way, I did so, I'm going to write the real ending to this story! That's all for now so... GOODBYE!**


End file.
